


Lost and found

by Anili_2



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dreamfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 22:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16375970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anili_2/pseuds/Anili_2
Summary: Allura tries her best to survive in the mids of the invasion from the Asiils (a type of aliens)





	Lost and found

**Author's Note:**

> This is heavily based on a dream my friend had, I just put it into sotry form and added a few details of my own. It is okay to think that everyone is humans in this.

Ragged breaths left her burning lungs, accompanied by the sound of rapid footsteps. Dust filled the air more and more with each step yet the option of stopping was ruled out immediately out of fear of being caught. There was no one else around to the bare eye but by now she had learned not to trust that. Each step took her closer to her destination and she wasn’t going to stop until she got there. Trusting her environment had already cost her Lotor so she wasn’t allowing the Asiils to take away her daughter too. 

Allura looked down at the bundle she was carrying to make sure Eleanor was okay. Bright eyes gazed back at her, easing the pain in her heart and strengthening her resolve to continue. Lifting her eyes again, she forced her legs to go faster even if for only a while. There was no time to mourn her loss. She had to keep going for the sake of the both of them. 

Rest only got to her once she reached the hideout of her friend and even though Lance was confused at first, he allowed them into the underground hideout. Once there, the two quickly caught up Allura telling of her loss of Lotor and Lance explaining how the underground operated. They agreed to take care of Eleanor together, neither of them willing to let the baby suffer despite the world being nearly in ruins. Both of them did their best and because of that they could feel fine at least for a while. It wasn’t easy, both of them were hurting over the loss of dear ones and needing to teach themselves how to operate in the same space again, but Eleanor was a good distraction from the hell their world had become. Just her presence was enough to lighten the atmosphere and make the adults smile. 

But just like a piece of thin glass, that happiness was soon shattered to millions of pieces. They got a small peak of joy when Keith found his way back to the underground after having been gone for weeks, if you went by Lance’s words. The small group was happy to be together again and Eleanor was elated to see a new face, yet a few moment later they realized that the latest addition to their group had been followed. Knowing that the soldiers of the Asiils would soon follow now that their spy had found their hideout, the group quickly took off. Eleanor was once again wrapped into a bundle but in the rush of things Lance’s blanket was used for it instead of the wrappings Lotor had originally got for her. 

Three sets of feet pounded on the ground to get back to the surface, knowing they would be found too easily if they were to stay under it. Allura held tightly on to her daughter, trying her best not to shake her too much. She checked on the bundle out of habit but missed a group of stones that sent her flying. Focusing on getting her child safe and keeping her unharmed, Allura forced herself to stand again as soon as her feet met the ground but couldn’t keep up with the boys as well anymore. Despite feeling awful pain in her ribs she kept on running, making sure not to fall too far back from Lance and Keith. Eleanor had survived her tumbling, she wouldn't have forgiven herself if she hadn’t. 

Bright light overtook their vision for a while once they entered the surface again and the group found themselves from a silent city divided into two by a deep canyon, carved by a beam from the Assil’s ships. The rush to get away grew in each one of them but Allura could notice the boys slowing down some to make sure she would be able to keep up with them. They had reached the edge of the canyon by the time Allura had made her decision. She started slowing down and the boys took a notice of this, turning back to make their way over to her. It was clear that both of them had questions as to why they stopped but she only shook her head and handed Eleanor to a very confused Keith. 

“Take care of her,” Allura spoke and leaned down to press a kiss on top of the bundle.   
“Allura, what do you think you’re doing?” Keith voiced his confusion, the rush they were in still clear in his voice. Allura gave them a sad smile and moved her jacket enough to reveal the wound from her tumble as well as the blood it had bled to stain her side. This caused the boys to catch on to what she was planning and it was clear how both of them were against it. “We are NOT leaving you behind! Eleanor needs you,” Lance voiced his objections first but was cut off by Allura soon enough. “Eleanor needs to stay alive and if we continue like this, we’re all going to be caught.” She took a hold of Lance’s hands and squeezed them with her own. “I will not risk the lives of anyone else dear to me over my naivety. I know you two will keep her safe.” It was clear that there was no changing her mind anymore so Lance pulled her into a hug, which Allura gladly gave him. After pulling back from it Allura moved over to Keith and moved his hands to hold Eleanor better. “Now go,” She ordered both of them, ignoring the tears that threatened to fall. With great difficulty the boys took off, knowing that everything would be for nothing if they stayed still any longer. Having already lost time, they headed into the sewers since the Asiils usually forgot about them and it would be their best chance at survival. 

Allura watched them leave as the tears from her eyes finally rolled down her face. She turned to face the canyon once she couldn't see the boys anymore, preparing for the end she knew would soon come. Her wait wasn’t long as soon after she was face to face with an Asiil ship that rose from the canyon and the last thing her eyes saw, was the bright light from the beam that hit her.


End file.
